


Main Attraction

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Job, Cock Cage, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Club, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, blindfold, consensual scene, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anonymous from my request form wanted: Stuck in a wall/hole/gloryhole, creampie, sloppy seconds, coming untouched, humiliation, A/B/O if you feel like it
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Anonymous Men
Series: Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 568





	Main Attraction

Stiles moaned as he let his head fall back against the wall of the stall, his legs were spread wide and his fingers were making lewd squelching noises as he pumped four of his fingers in and out of his slick dripping hole. Stiles felt hot, not heat-hot but still hot and he knew that was a result of what he was about to do, what he was already in the process of doing. 

Stiles could see his reflection in the two-way mirror that was across from the bathroom style stall in the sex club. He knew people were on the other side, watching him and would continue to watch him for the rest of his time in the stall. His Omega cock twitched as the mere knowledge that voyeurs were watching him sent fresh arousal through his veins. Stiles moaned openly when he suddenly got a face full of numerous aroused Alphas, from both sides of the walls of the stall. 

Stiles’ mouth watered and his hole clenched around his fingers in reflex to the heady scents of the Alpha’s. Stiles withdrew his fingers and spread his puffy rim a bit wider to show the voyeur’s how loose his Omega hole was and how ready he was to be fucked. 

Stiles’ attention was easily drawn away from the two-way mirror when a fat, veined Alpha cock was pushed through the hole on the way on the right and a moment later another one appeared through the hole on the left. Stiles openly licked his lips and wrapped his hands around the Alpha’s and began to stroke them, moaning at the large girth of them. 

Stiles debated for a moment on which one was larger and shifted his body when he made his decision. He loved choking on cock but he was the definition of a size queen and loved having a fat Alpha cock fuck his ass. 

Stiles perched on the larger than a normal toilet seat and sucked the head of the cock on the left into his mouth while pushing back onto the cock from the right, moaning around the length in his mouth as he was stretched wide by the cock entering him. Stiles balanced himself on the edge of the toilet seat and began to rock between the two Alpha’s cocks, loving how full he already felt just from the first two cocks’. 

Stiles bobbed his head on the cock from the left as he fucked himself back on the cock from the right. Stiles’ hole was already feeling sore but the way the Alpha’s cock felt inside of him was just right and pushed that soreness to the far corners of his mind. 

Stiles only moved his hips faster and sucked harder when he heard moans coming from the other sides of the stall walls. He could feel every throb and twitch of the Alpha’s cocks inside of him and he had done this enough to know the telltale signs of when an Alpha was about to come. They wouldn’t be knotting him as that was the one rule of this glory hole, otherwise, the others wouldn’t get a turn. 

The one in Stiles’ ass blew it’s load first, coating Stiles’ insides with his seed and a cry from his side of the wall and Stiles simply clenched and squeezed, milking the Alpha’s cock effectively. Stiles wasn’t going to waste a single drop of cum when it could be inside of him, many Alpha’s accepted that Omega’s always wanted a knot or a load of cum and Stiles played off of that. 

The cock in his mouth emptied down his throat as the cock in his ass pulled out and a moment later a new, longer one thrust into his sloppy hole. Stiles swallowed eagerly, savouring the taste of the Alpha’s cum and he barely had time to breathe before another cock rammed its way down his throat. Stiles drooled salvia and cum around the newest cock but still began fucking at the hard flesh as he pushed back to fuck himself on the cock from the right. 

Stiles lost track after that, he automatically swallowed whatever was pushed into his mouth, cock and cum merged after the fourth time. Stiles cock was hard in the cage he had placed himself in at the start, it was smacking against his stomach as he was rocked between each set of cocks that came through the glory holes. Stiles could feel layers of cum drying on his inner thighs as his hole began to gape as cock after cock fucked him open and full.

Stiles knew he was a complete mess and he loved it, he got lost in being fucked by these strange Alpha’s, letting them use his Omega body for their pleasure. Stiles hoped those watching were enjoying themselves and his mind was snapped out of the drifty place he had been enjoying when after he automatically swallowed a load of cum in his mouth and clenched around the cock that was unloading in his ass and no new cocks were pushed into him leaving him oddly empty. 

Stiles pushed himself upright and back into the position he had been in before, lazily licking his cum drenched lips as he stared at the two-way mirror lazily as he spread his legs to showcase his gaping, cum-filled hole. His heart began to pound in his chest as he knew what was coming next, an Alpha would come in and finally knot him. His stomach was bulging with the amount of cum he had taken and still, he felt not quite full. Stiles groped around for the blindfold he had seen before, he had asked for it to be completely anonymous on his side so he would have no idea who fucked him. They could talk to him as they fucked him but no names and Stiles was horrible about recognizing voices especially when Alpha’s got growly when aroused. 

Stiles managed to get the blindfold tied around his eyes and he braced his hands on the bar above the toilet seat he was on and let his mouth drop open when he heard the door to the room swing open and the most mouthwatering Alpha scent filled the room and slick managed to ooze out of his well-used hole. 

“Fuck look at you, such a fucking Omega slut. You took all those Alpha cock’s but you’re still gagging for more.” The Alpha rumbled and Stiles felt humiliation nudge at his senses and he sank into it, he loved the degradation while getting fucked senseless and luckily he found many Alphas in this club who were into that as well. 

“I’m going to fuck your sloppy Omega hole, gonna knot you up in the way I know a slut like you has been craving even after being stuffed full of all those cocks.” The Alpha’s hands were large and rough as he shoved Stiles' legs up until they were up by Stiles’ ears, bending the Omega in half and completely exposing Stiles’ gaping hole. 

The Alpha didn’t waste any time and Stiles let out a wail as the largest cock he had taken that night was slammed into him, using the numerous loads of cum as lube to ease the way. The Alpha fucked into him roughly, pushing cum out of him and down his thighs, adding another layer to the ones already there. Stiles wailed and gasped as his eyes watered under the blindfold as the new unknown Alpha fucked him like he was a toy and he loved it even as some sort of shame burned in his protruding stomach. 

“I’m going to knot your pathetic cum dump of a hole Omega and you’re going to fucking thank me for it.” The Alpha grunted as his knot began to swell and he thrust it deep into Stiles’ sloppy hole causing the Omega to wail again as his cock ached painfully against the cage, denying him his much wanted orgasm. Stiles went limp as the Alpha’s knot began to pump him full of his cum, adding to the other loads that were inside of him. 

Stiles’ head lolled to the side and his arms fell from the bar above his head before he whined when a strong hand gripped his chin. 

“Thank me Omega slut,” The Alpha reminded, only slightly out of breath.

“T-Thank you Alpha, thank you for knotting my pathetic, sloppy Omega cum hole.” Stiles slurred out, completely out of it and he had never felt happier in his life. 

“That’s it slut, know your place.” The Alpha crooned before patting Stiles’ cheek and Stiles gave a lopsided grin. 

“Everyone enjoyed themselves tonight thanks to you,” The Alpha commented, hands surprisingly gentle when spreading Stiles to get a better view of the Omega’s hole stretched around his knot. Stiles couldn’t form any more words and just hummed at the praise and let his head fall back against the wall behind the toilet as he enjoyed the feeling of being so messy with cum and a knot firmly inside of him, breeding him properly and calming his inner Omega in a way only this certain sort of thing could manage.


End file.
